camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quest For the Cup of Immortality
Overview Zeus' Ambrosia cup is stolen by some thieves. causing Hebe to be in hot water, as Zeus doesn't want to take his ambrosia out of any other cup. Harmonia, sensing trouble ahead, and being the goddess of peace, sends her daughter, Karen, to gather her recently found friend, Elixabeth, daughter of Boreas, and to find Lexi, daughter of Aphrodite, to then go and take them to Australia, where they will retrieve the cup, and bring it back to Olympus, where Harmonia will take the three girls to see Hebe, to whom they will return the cup. Locations #Karen, gathers Elixabeth, and Lexi, they then leave the camp. #They will reach an airport in New York, from which they will fly to an airport in Australia near their destination. #Upon finding the river, they will have to follow up to the beginning of the river, where there is a water fall, they will have to figure out a way to get into the cave behind the waterfall. #Upon reaching the inside of the cave, they will walk through a few hallways, and they will then reach a room, in which there is a large area, with a forge, many weapons and dead bodies scattered about. But in the middle of the room, there is Zeus' cup. #Upon retrieving the cup, a child of Tartarus attacks them, he is wielding and carrying many weapons. #After defeating the child of Tartarus, the girls must exit the cave and walk back to where they first reached the river. #The girls must then journey back to the same airport in Australia, and then travel to Olympus, where Harmonia will be waiting for them. #After meeting Harmonia, Elixabeth, Karen, and Lexi, will go with Harmonia to see Hebe, at which point they will give Hebe Zeus' cup. #From that point they will return home. Questers #Karen Marcee (Harmonia) #Elixabeth Oslo (Boreas) #Lexi Mansin (Aphrodite) Monster Attacks # attacks the girls on their way up the river to the hideout. # attacks the girls on their journey back to where they first began walking up the river. # attacks the girls on their way to the airport. Prophecy in a land of sand, there flows a river, Received by the Oracle that the girls talk to. When they reach the river, they will fight a pit scorpion, afterwords they will receive the next part of the prophecy. Follow a river to its head, and find behind its beginning, follow it past to the opening, Upon them getting past the waterfall. Once you find what has been lost, take and hide it at all cost, bring it to a goddess before all is lost, for a life not lost is worth the cost. The three girls make it past the waterfall and into a room of hallways, where they then reach a large room, find the cup. Begin Quest Karen: Karen has talked to Elixabeth, and told her to meet at the entrance to camp after getting herself ready. Karen now has walked back to her cabin, gotten ready, and has walked at this point, walked to the Aphrodite Cabin, to see if she can find Lexi, the head counsellor for the cabin. As she hopes that this is the Lexi that Harmonia was talking about. Lexi: ''She just so happens to be eating a bowl of cereal on the porch of Aphrodite's Cabin, as she sees Karen, she gives a faint smile'' Karen: She walks up to the porch and leans against one of the supports near where Lexi is sitting, "Excuse me, but would you happen to be, or know where Lexi is?" She looks at the cereal and realizes she had wanted to eat before she went to find Lexi, but shrugged it off. Lexi: She smiles ''"Well, if you're talking to her." ''She stands up setting the cereal down down on the chair ''"What can I do for you?" '''Karen:' She returns the smile, "Harmonia has sent me a dream, and told me that you and Elixabeth, a girl whom I have just recently met, are to go on a quest to retrieve an item," She looks around slightly and in a hushed tone, she asks, "Is there a place where we could talk quietly? Possibly while you get ready for this quest?" She shuffles the dual sword harness on her back, and tightens one of the strips of leather that attaches it to her zipped up leather jacket. Lexi: '''"Oh, of course, follow me." ''The two walk inside of Aphrodite's Cabin, taking a pitstop in the kitchen so Lexi can put her dishes away, they then walk to Lexi's room, it looks like a princess' room with pink everywhere, not a single artical of clothing out of place. There is a desk for working beside the bed. ''"Please make yourself feel at home." '''Karen: She smiles and lightly sits on the bed, not wanting to ruffle the well made room's flow. "My mother told me that we are to find Zeus' ambrosia cup, So that Hebe will not be punished... My friend Elixabeth, is most likely already waiting for us at the entrance to camp, where we will meet, and decide what we need to do, as my mother wasn't very certain as to where the cup was..." She doesn't realize that she frowned when she said her mother doesn't know where the cup is. Lexi: ''She nods as she stuffs a backpack of clothes, make-up, regular stuff that a child of Aphrodite would need. She then puts two marbles into a small pocket of the backpack and roughly five daggers. She then snaps her fingers and her clothing changes from her pink spaghetti strap and pajama bottoms, to the clothing you would see in her wb picture ''"Well, this quest sounds amazing, I'm ready when you are." Category:Quests